


We Might Not Need the Bed

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey I know you probably won't get to this for a long long long long time, but can you write me steamy smut with the reader in the tenth doctor taking shower together, and they both end up slipping on one another when they exit and they do it right on the bathroom floor. Thanks hun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Might Not Need the Bed

“I don’t think this is going to work.” The Doctor said, his voice husky as one slippery hand held your side up against the cool tile wall of the shower and the other moved a long, slender finger in and out of you, “Think maybe we should take this back to bed?”  
“Probably.” You giggled slightly as he leaned his head down to forcefully press his soaked lips against yours. Water ran down both of your bodies as he tightened his grip on you and let his tongue lap at your lips between kisses. He finally pulled away, leaving you slightly dazed.  
“Alright then, out ‘cha go.” He turned your shoulders so you could get out of the shower before him and lightly patted your bottom as you giggled again.  
You put one foot on the small rug outside the shower, and then another as you reached for a towel and wrapped it around yourself. The Doctor followed right behind you and you moved to make room for him on the rug when your foot hit the tile floor and you slipped. The Doctor saw you were about to fall and put out an arm to catch you, but it was no use. You both went down and he landed on top of you.  
“I’m sorry!” You cried between hysterical laughter, The Doctor was laughing too as he pushed himself up on his hands so his gaze met yours. Again he pressed his damp lips on yours as tiny droplets of water dripped from his spiky brown hair onto your face. He pulled away each second to try another angle, and you were already burning for him- you didn’t know how much longer you could stand being teased.  
You parted your knees so his could rest on the floor between them, and one of his hands snaked up your body to peel the towel away from you so you were just laying on it on the floor.   
“On second thoughts,” he said with a coy smile, “we might not need the bed after all.”  
You gasped and tilted your head back against the floor as he suddenly thrust himself inside you, and he let out something halfway between a grunt and a laugh as he kissed your neck. You bent your knees so he could push himself further inside you and you wrapped your arms around his back to drag a few nails over his skin that was still damp from the shower.   
He placed his right hand on your left breast, gently pinched the nipple, and then replaced his fingers with his mouth as he gently sucked and ran his tongue back and forth over your hardening bud.   
“Mmm, Doctor..” You breathed, and his mouth abandoned your breast to press against yours again and you put your hands on either side of his face and snaked them up into his hair to twist it in your fists. He grunted against your lips in response: you knew he absolutely loved when you did that.   
He mercilessly thrust himself inside you again and again while he tasted your lips over and over as he grabbed at your sides and your breasts. He pulled you up by your leg a little so he could take a firm grasp on your bottom for a bit of extra leverage and began to thrust even harder into you, causing you to moan at the impact of each thrust against The Doctor’s lips.   
“___________..” He finally breathed. The sound of your name in his voice sent tingles down your spine and you knew it wouldn’t be long now for either of you. Your head bent back against the tile floor as your back arched so your chest pressed against The Doctor’s. His lips moved to your neck and his kisses were only interrupted by his grunts and sharp exhales as he approached climax. You wove your fingers back into his hair and tugged on it as your knees bucked against his hips and you practically screamed as each muscle in your body contracted and you felt that wonderful euphoria only your Doctor knew just how to induce. Your orgasm triggered his and he tightened his grip on you as he grunted loudly against your ear. You relaxed into the towel you were still laying on as your breath returned to you and The Doctor pulled himself out of you and stood on wobbly knees. He put out a hand to help you up, but you were in no shape to be walking just yet. He bent down and snaked one arm under your back, and one under your knees and picked you up to carry you just into the other room to your shared bed.  
“Wore you out, did I?” He said coyly as he set you on the bed.  
“Hmmm..” You let out a content sigh as you cuddled into the soft mattress. It felt so much better than the cold floor of the bathroom, “Maybe not too much..” You smirked up at him from your pillow.  
“Oh, really now?” He teased as he climbed in next to you, “Well, let’s see if I can’t wear you out entirely!” He said with a laugh as he pulled the covers over the two of you, climbed on top of you, and buried his face in your neck.


End file.
